What to expect when you're expecting
by Queen of Silence
Summary: Demi and Naya expecting a child. Read about their life as they juggle between family life and their careers. Rated M for future sexy time.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm doing it, but people really wanted me to continue this so.. I can't really say no.** But** this is a pilot. I want to see your responses before I take another story and work on three at the same time.

I expanded the prompt a little, I hope you'd like it.

* * *

Demi can't find Naya on the bed. She opens her eyes and glance at the clock, it says 07:42. She's not surprised she slept in, her life always so busy that she can't afford to sleep more than four hours at night.

Her nose picks up the smell of pancakes and she decided to get up. After Demi washes her face and brush her teeth she goes to the kitchen and find the brunette she missed so much.

"Good morning."

Naya turns around from the stove with a big smile, "Good morning, honey." she sign her to come closer and wraps her arms around her hips, "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, but it could've been much better if you were there." Demi snuggle further into Naya's body.

"I just wanted to make you some breakfast." She puts the last pancake on the plate and turns her full attention to the girl, "You're so beautiful." Naya kisses Demi's head and walks her to the table. It had fresh orange juice, maple syrup and chocolate on it. Naya puts the pancakes and takes a seat.

The couple starts to eat when Demi remembers something, "Where is my phone? I probably had hundreds of calls."

Naya smiles, but keeps eating.

"What have you done, babe?"

"Turned it off." She mumbles and drink her juice quickly.

"Naya! Everyone is going to flip, I bet we'll get a knock on the door soon."

"Hey, you're my wife and you needed the rest. If they have complaints, they can come to me." Naya moves her chair closer to her wife, "We need to take more care of you now," She puts her hand on Demi's stomach and rubs it.

Demi smiles and puts her hand over her wife's, "I love how you're already a mama bear."

The couple has been married for the past two years and they recently discovered that all the treatments worked and Demi's carrying their first child. They made sure to keep it from the public eyes until Demi was three months into the pregnancy. Now that the tests are good and Demi starts to show, it's time to let the world know.

Naya cups Demi face and pecks her lips softly, "You're my family, you mean the world to me and I'll keep you safe no matter what."

They became friends while shooting "Glee" a few years ago, but they developed feelings to each other quickly and couldn't control it for long. Both were really busy at the time, but they found time to check the pull they had for each other. The tabloids gone crazy with rumors about the two; they were spotted holding hands and sitting in the other's lap, always around each other and one even caught them kissing. They had to come out. After a talk with their managers and PAs, it was decided to release a public notice saying "Demi and Naya are happy together, but want to keep their private life private. They'll appreciate if you'll give them the space to live their life in peace."

It was hard at first; everywhere they went they had to deal with paparazzi following them, asking personal and sometime even rude questions, people called them around the clock so they had to chance their phone number every other day. Lucky for them they had their family and fans who support them every step of the way.

"Today is the big day." Demi mumbles into Naya's lips.

"Are you ready? You sure you want to do it like that?"

Demi gets up and sits on her wife's lap, her hands tangled in her smooth hair and their eyes fixed on each other, "I am, it'll be fine. And you'll be there, so I'm safe."

"I can't believe we're going to announce our pregnancy on national television." Naya giggles.

Demi is about to say something when she feels nauseous and run to the bathroom.

* * *

It's the second week of the "X factor" live shows. Demi made herself busy all night with her group so she won't get too excited about her own speech, but it's time.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" Kelly asks when she takes her seat next to her.

"All good."

"You look like you're about to faint. Elimination isn't tonight, why are you so worried?" Kelly give her a glass of water and Demi drinks every last drop.

"We're going back on air in 5, 4, 3, 2.."

"Welcome back to the X factor! Our final ten finish their songs for tonight and the lines are open for your votes. If you want to keep your favorite contestant in the competition keep voting for them, your vote can determine if they are in or out."

Demi can hear Mario's voice, but her she's too busy repeating what she's about to say.

"Demi? Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Simon. All good." Her heart racing. She puts her hand on the stomach and breath deeply.

"Before we're saying good night we have one more announcement. Demi, I believe you have something you wanted to say?"

Everyone is looking at her, the cameras filming her from every angle. It's time.

"Thank you Mario." Demi turns her face to the camera in front of her, "Two years ago I married the love of my life, the woman who keeps making me smile and who I love deeply. It's been two amazing years where we learn to compromise and juggle between our careers and married life. Now we start a new journey, I'm happy to tell that Naya and I are expecting a child." Demi says with a big smile and the whole crowd gets on their feet and cheers.

The judges look surprise; Simon looks at Demi with a little proud smile on his face while Kelly jumps on her and hugs her tightly and Paulina follow.

"Wow." Mario says when the cameras turn to him, still in shock, "Congratulation Demi and Naya, we wish you and your baby the best. It's all the time we have, don't forget to vote for the best acts and congratulate our ladies on the social media sites. We'll see you tomorrow!" He says quickly and runs to hug Demi.

* * *

The way to the back stage wasn't easy; fans tried to get a second with Demi and every person stoped her to wish her and Naya the best. She was surrounded by bodyguards until, finally, she reunited with her wife.

"Hey, honey." Naya quickly gives her water and tuck some hair behind her ears, "You were amazing."

Demi drinks a little and smile, "I was so nervous, but then it felt good to tell."

"Demi!" The boys group come in screaming.

"Stop right there," Naya stands in front of her wife, to shield her from the hyper young guys, "Take a long and deep breath, then hug my future child's mother."

Demi giggles behind her and the boys do as she said. Each takes his turn to say how happy he is for his mentor and that they'll be good mothers. Demi, being her usual self and now with the extra hormones, sheds some tears.

After talking to the other groups and probably every person on the crew of the show, the couple made their way outside. Camera flashes and questions from every channel and media site was waiting for them. The couple was escorted to their car and their driver takes them home.

* * *

After they took a shower, the couple sat on their sofa and ate some fruits. Demi sits between Naya's legs and the brunette's hands are wrapped around her waist.

"Babe, look at it! I have like thousands of messages on Twitter, it's crazy!" Demi scrolls down on her phone, while Naya feeding her another strawberry.

"What did you expect? They're probably searching for your little bump in every recent picture." She kisses her neck a few times.

"Why search?" Demi smiles and gets up.

Naya arch her eyebrow, "I know that smile. What do you have in mind?"

"You know my fans are like my family." Demi starts and Naya nod, "We can give them a photo showing the little bump and one of us, being cute as always."

Naya agrees and waits for her wife to find the right angle. Demi puts her hands on her T-shirt, she tries to tighten it so it'd show her three-month pregnancy belly. Then it's time for their couple's picture; Demi sits back in her place and they take one where they feed each other and one just Naya holding Demi in her arms.

"Thank you guys for all your kind words and the love you send us. We're really excited to expand our family. Are you ready for a new addition to the family? Here is a first look, because you're awesome and we love you. XoXo From me and Nay-Nay."

"Now you're happy?"

"Yes!" Demi grins and pecks her Naya's lips, "I can't wait for my show tomorrow, it's going to be extra crazy."

Naya cups her face, "There won't be anything crazy, babe. You're doing acoustic shows for a reason, I don't want you or baby to get hurt."

It was a hard decision for Demi; she wanted to go on a tour and preform, but they wanted a child so badly. Together with her manager and family, Demi started an acoustic mini-tour. It gave them the time and ability to go on with the treatments and Demi got to continue to do what she loves. Naya knew it her wife needed it; to sing, to see her fans, to get the specific energy she only gets on stage. See her so passionate about her music made Naya fall more in love with Demi. She herself just finish a tour when it all began so she understood the feeling. Now she's working on her third album and she feels that her life is perfect.

"Stop worrying so much. Everything is fine." She places her hands on Naya's and tighten her hold on her, "Now let's watch this movie and go to bed."

"God, I love you." Naya sniff her hair and gives her neck a few kisses.

"I love you too, Nay."

It was unusual, but for the second time this day the girls put their phones on silence and enjoy a quiet night. Everything can wait and they're strong enough to take the time to be a regular couple.

Both of them loves their career, but when they decided it was time for a baby they made a promise to each other to always put family first. It's easy to get carried away with work and it's much harder when the whole world follows every move you take. Naya and Demi been through so much in their life that they knew they can do it. The press can say whatever they want, they didn't care, what was important to them was making music and be a good role models for their fans. Above it all, it's time for family and they can't wait to be parents.

* * *

Do you want me to keep writing this? Should I put flashback [like their meeting on 'Glee' and the relationship]? Or do it as chapters? Maybe not at all?

Do you think I need a beta? I know my English sucks, but it's so hard to find one..

I have some idea about where I want to take it, but I really need your help.

Looking forward to read your thoughts and ideas.

'till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me start by saying thank you for all the reviews, following and favorites! You're amazing!

I know it's short, I just wanted to give you something. I'm planning to do a longer one, but it'd have to be after Wednesday.

Have fun.

* * *

*Flashback*

Demi waited. She got a lot of offers, some included big amounts of money, but nothing was right. Demi _wanted_ to go back to acting, she just wanted to do something she'd love and believe in. Like everything else in her life since rehab.

When her agent called about a small part in 'Glee', Demi felt it. She was excited, it was like her whole body said yes. It couldn't have been more perfect; it was only for six episodes, not throwing herself into deep water right away, and with people who were her friends.

The first day of Demi's shooting came fast and she was nervous. She talked to Kevin the night before about her concerns and he helped her calm down.

"Hey, Demi!" Lea was the first person from the cast she saw that day, "Welcome!"

Demi giggled and gave her friend a hug, "Thank you. I can't wait to start!"

"You'll be great." Lea smiled at her, "Have you seen your girlfriend? She suppose to bring me something and I can't find her."

The mention of Naya made the blonde girl freeze for a moment; she only saw her co-star twice and in her life and it was brief, now she had to play her partner and kiss her on the first day. She thought Naya was a beautiful woman and so talented, what made her even more nervous. She had to prove herself.

"N-No, I didn't."

"Ok. I'm going to find her, see you later honey."

"Later."

After Demi was done with hair and make up she stood and watch the rest of the cast doing their scenes. She was happy; last time she was one a set she was sick, her personal life was in a mess, but she worked hard and was stronger than ever.

"They're great, huh?" A voice interrupted the conversation she had with herself.

"Yeah, it looks so good." She turned to face the person. Demi's eyes widen when she saw it was Naya and the actress was in her red uniform. _'Wow'_ She thought to herself and a little blushed crept to her face.

"Good to finally see my girl." Naya smiled and reached out her hand, "Naya. Nice meeting you."

For some strange reason Demi felt a little shiver going down her spine when Naya called her 'her girl'.

Demi brushed off the weird feelings and shook Naya's hand, "Demi." She smiled.

The girls held each other's gaze for a moment too long, both felt that there was something there, but wasn't sure what exactly. They laughed awkwardly and turned their attention back to the set.

_'No, it can't be..'_

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Babe, are you free on the 7th?"

"I'm not sure, I have to check. Why?"

"Could you check?"

"I'm kind of busy here, shampoo and all."

Demi didn't care that her wife was in the middle of taking a shower; she moved the curtain and stood there with one hand on her hip, the other holding her phone and her eyebrow arched.

"This baby needs to get checked and, as his or her mother, you need to be there. So I'll ask again, honey are you free on the 7th?"

Demi has her 'I mean business' face on, which makes Naya both turned on and scared. Unfortunately, they don't have time for the fun part.

"I believe I'm at the studio until lunch, then I'm free."

"Good." Demi says and her features softens. She lets her eyes scan the beautiful woman in front of her and thinks how she got so lucky to have her. Demi bites her lips and exit the room.

"Yes, Dr Cohen, will be there at two."  
"Thank you, goodbye."

"When are you going out?" Naya emerge from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"An hour or s-" Demi turns around and sees her wife, water dripping from her hair and into the red towel. She feels her mouth dry.

Naya smirks, "See something you like, Sweetie?"

Demi close the distance between them and cups Naya's face, "I'm married to the sexiest woman in the world. Can you really expect me _not_ to look?"

Naya puts her hands on Demi's waist and pulls her tighter against her body, "You know, you can do more than looking." she says and starts kissing her cheek.

"It's not nice to tease your pregnant wife, you know?" Demi says, but gives in to Naya's kisses.

"You know there is nothing I'd like more than to make you feel good, but we both have to get ready."

Demi pouts and puts her hands around Naya's neck, "After my show?"

"Won't you be tired?"

"Since when I'm tired after a show?" The couple laughs, "I wish you could be there."

"You know I would if I could, I'm just-"

"No, I know babe. It's just more fun when you're there."

"But I'll meet you at home and cuddle you to death." Naya says and tickle the blond.

Demi laughs and push Naya away, "Stop it! Go put some cloth on before I'll regret letting you out of bed."

* * *

Naya is in the studio working on her new album. She wrote most of the songs for it and it made her proud of herself. She was especially proud and dying to record two particular songs, the ones about the love of her life and the other for her unborn child.

It's hard to hide the songs from her wife, Demi always wants to hear all her songs and help where she can. But Naya knew it'll be worth it in the end.

They've been through such hard times; realizing they were in love, having a relationship away from everyone's eyes, coming out.. But after the wedding everything seemed to fall into place. They talked about having a child for a long time, they figured the right time would be when the world would calm down about them being together, after they'd see it wasn't someone trying to promote herself by dating the other and that it was real love. Finally the time has come and Naya can't take the smile off her face.

There were always rumors about her, people were sure her and Heather were together, but it wasn't until Demi that she has actually been with another woman. Naya was sure her fans wouldn't hate her all of a sudden or her family abandoned her, but she still had her own fears.

Two years later and they're expecting a child.

_"God time fly when life is great."_

* * *

Hours later Demi is about to go on stage. On her way there she saw signs congratulating her on the pregnancy and people screaming, she wanted so badly to run from her guards and talk to some of her fans, but she knew Naya would first kill the security people than lock her in their house until the baby comes.

Now that the secret is out, Demi can talk about it. She used to sharing everything with her fans, they always show support no matter what so it was hard to keep yet another thing from them.

There is a quick knock on the door and then it opens, "Mrs. Lovato, you're up in five." The producer says and close the door.

Naya and her decided to keep their last names business wise, but in her ID Demi was Rivera.

Demi left the room for her usual prayers with her group, then she got on stage. She walks to her chair and smiles at all the cheering people, it makes her feel alive.

"Hey Lovatics!" She smiles from ear to ear, a little blush on her cheeks.

The crowd yells, she can pick some of what they're saying and giggles.

"I guess you've heard the news," She caresses her stomach and hears a loud _'aww' _"You're so cute! We read some of the things you sent us, there are tons so don't judge," She giggles and continues, "Thank you for all your love, I love you every one of you so much."

_"Is this a boy or a girl?"_ A fan asks her.

"We don't know yet, I think we'll keep it as a surprise." She winks.

_"How far are you"_

"I'm three months in-"

_"Are they kicking?"_

Demi laughs, "Not yet, it's too early." She scratched her nose, "I know you have plenty of questions and I promise Naya and I will have a chat or something soon, but lets start this show. Ok?"

Some of the crowd boo, wanting to know more and keep talking to their favorite blond, but once the music starts everyone cheers again.

Demi loves the acoustic shows so much. She had a huge worldwide tour before this one and it was crazy, none stop energy, and now she felt the need to do a more intimate one, to feel closer and to be able to have little conversations during.

Part of her preparation for the baby was to give her fans as much as she could because she knew she won't be doing that for a while once the little one will be born.

After the last song Demi puts down her guitar and says, "Come on guys, two questions before I leave."

_"Demi! Is there going to be another duet with Naya?"_

"Well," Demi grins, she enjoys teasing her fans so much, "Not right now, we will see."

_"Is Naya here?"_

"Unfortunately no," She pouts and the crowd scream, "She's working on her album so that's great." She smiles softly at the thought of her wife, "Thanks for coming tonight, I love you all. Have a great night!"

Demi stands and send some kisses to her fans, then she goes backstage and grabs a bottle of water.

"Did you tell them you'd do a live chat?" Her manager comes, he stands in front of her with his hands folded.

"Maybe."

"Demi! You always get carried away. Who said we can do that? Who said Naya can?"

"We will make it work. Come on, James, you know it's a good idea-"

"It is, but it's something we need to talk about before you tell the whole world, we need to organize it and talk to Dean-"

"Don't worry about Naya, I'll take care of that. Just make it happen."

James shakes his head, he knows Demi always gets what she wants and when she gets this excited he can't do anything about it. They've been working together for about five years and he adores her, he never met someone as devoted to their art and fans like Demi. That's why he just acts like he's mad, but they both know he's not.

"Don't do that anymore." He points at her as he's trying to keep a straight face.

Demi giggles, "Yeah, yeah. Can I go home to my wife now?"

"I'll make you work hard on this live chat, but now you can go."

Demi gives him a kiss on the cheek and walk fast to her car.

* * *

"Babe?" Demi locks the door behind her.

"Office!" Naya yells from their office room.

Demi takes a root beer from the fridge and goes to her wife. She finds her with her glasses on, a big T shirt that Demi's sure she has nothing underneath. She pecks her lips and sits on her lap.

"How was it?"

"Amazing!" Demi grins and Naya follow with a huge grin of her own, "You won't believe even if I tell you."  
"How the recording went?"

"Good, we have so much work.. I'm so tired."

Naya feels some tension coming her wife's body and turns her full attention to her blond, "Spill it."

"What?"

"D.."

"Ok!" Demi can't help it and jump in excitement, "What would you say about having a live chat?"

Naya takes a moment to think about it, but Demi keeps talking, "Well you don't really have a choice." Naya narrows her eyes, "I kind of told everyone at the shows that we'll have one, soon." Demi nuzzles her nose in Naya's neck.

"Why I'm not surprised? You're so bad!" She gives Demi's ass a little slap, "When are you planning to do it? We barely have time as it is."

"James is working on it. We both are." Demi starts kissing Naya's neck, hitting her sweet spot and hear her moan, "Come on, Nay."

"Like I can say no to my gorgeous, pregnant wife." Naya pecks Demi's lips.

"Yes!" Demi hugs her, "I'm going to the shower then to bed, I'm exhausted." Demi hops up from the brunette's lap and walks away.

"Now how's the tease?"

"Never said you can't join me." Demi winks and exit the room.

Naya save the work she did so far and practically runs after Demi.

* * *

Thoughts? Suggestions?

'till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry and I'm done promising things. I feel a little better so I wrote another short chapter [it probably has more mistakes than usual, sorry for that too XD].

I have to be honest; I really like this story, but I'm lost. There isn't much storyline, it's more like a multi chapters drabble. Are you cool with it so far?

Please send me idea, because I'm not sure how to continue.

Thank you for all the love! It means a lot :D

* * *

*Flashback*

"D, you have to!"

"I want to, I really do, but I can't."

"Think about all of your fans, all _our_ fans.." Naya batted her eyelashes.

"Seriously? You're going to guilt trip me?" Demi raised her eyebrow.

"I'm using everything I can." Naya husked and moved her hand on Dem's thigh.

"You know I'd love to," Demi put her hand on Naya's, "But it's my schedule is crazy."

"What I know is that when Demi Lovato wants something, she gets it. I also know that you don't want to end Dantana."

Demi did 8 episodes on 'Glee', two more because the fans of the show begged for her. Naya was an active member of 'Dantana is endgame' club that formed shortly after their first kiss on set. The brunette tried none stop to convince Demi to sign a contract so she'd keep playing Dani. She enjoyed being around the girl too much to let her go.

The two kissed a lot, off-set. It just happened one day and they couldn't stop. They didn't talk about the meaning of what they were doing, they weren't ready, but it felt good.

Even though they didn't speak about it, Naya let herself tease Demi because she knew her effect on the blue haired girl.

"I can't with you. Go away!" Demi tried to push Naya, but she only got closer and kissed her way up from Demi's neck to her lips.

"Say you'll do it." Naya said against Deni's lips.

"I'll try, I promise." Demi's eyes were close, her mind was clouded and all she wanted was Naya to really kiss her. And she did, Naya shoved her tongue in Demi's mouth and the younger girl moaned. Naya sucked on Demi's lip and broke the kiss. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Demi pouted.

Naya smiled at her, "You're too adorable! But I'm starving, lets eat and then I'll give you some more kisses."

"Fine, but you're cooking." Demi dragged her feet after Naya.

"Like I'd ever let you do that, I don't want you to burn my house."

"Shut up! I make great.. Pb&j sandwiches and coffee!"

Naya laughed as she looked in the fridge for something she could cook, "Yeah, D. You own pb&j sandwiches."

* End of flashback*

* * *

Naya is fast asleep, after all it's the middle of the night. It doesn't stop Demi from straddling her and attacking her neck. Slowly, Naya's dream stopped and she woke up.

"Dem? W-What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." She opens her eyes when Demi doesn't answer her, "Babe, really?"

"Be thankful I'm not sending you in this weather to get me some food. And since when you refuse sex?"

"I can never say no to you, you know that." Naya bring Demi's face closer and attach their lips, earning a moan from her wife. She loves seeing her wife pregnant and the increased sex drive was something she loves even more. It can't get any better than to be woken up for sex.

She tried to flip them so Demi would be on her back, but Demi doesn't let her. Demi takes Naya's hands and bring them under her shirt and on her breasts. Naya immediately cup them and message them.

Minutes later the couple is naked and Naya has two fingers in Demi's center. Demi rocks her hip fast, wanting to feel more of the amazing feelings Naya is giving her. She brushes her thumb on her wife's clit and hears her sexy moans.

"Fuck, it feels so good."

"You look so sexy riding my fingers, baby."

Demi bites Naya's neck in a few places, she loves to mark her wife.

The sight of Demi's gorgeous body moving on top of her and the feeling she gets only with one of Demi's finger bring Naya very close to the edge.

"I'm close, D. I want you to cum with me."

"Yes, yes, Nay. Just.. A little.. More.."

A few more thrusts and the couple sent over the edge, screaming loudly into the air. Demi lowers her body and peck Naya's mouth. The peck quickly turn to a sloppy-wet kiss.

"I love you." Demi brushes some hairs from Naya's face.

"Love you too." She smiles, "Can we go back to sleep or do you need round two?" She gives Demi's ass a small squeeze. She's obsessed with Demi's ass, now even more.

"Sleep. So tired." Demi mumbles against her chest.

Naya kiss her wife's head and make sure the comforter cover her body and make her warm. She wraps her hands around her body and drift back to sleep.

* * *

*Flashback*

It was late 2014 and the end of Demi's "Neon lights" tour. Originally it was supposed to end in May, but there was such a high demand for more that they had to add more dates.

Finally it was the last show, the most energetic of all for some reason. Demi had so much fun on tour, but she needed a little break to rest. Not even a vacationת just go back home to do what everyone does - Sleep, watch movies, go to the gym, hang out with friends.

Most of all, Demi missed Naya. They were official for a few months, but still kept it a secret from everyone. And while she was in a different city every other day, Naya was far away in LA. They Skype a lot and texted, but it wasn't easy because Naya was working on closing her first album.

Demi finished her show and got down from the stage. She was sweaty and tired so she didn't notice a person was right in front of her and ran into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She lifted her eyes and immediately brightened up when she saw her girlfriend, "Naya, Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Missed you too much." She pulled the girl closer and hugged her tightly.

"Ugh I'm sweaty, let me just go-"

"I don't care, I'm just happy to hold you." Naya didn't let her go.

"I'm so happy that you're here. Did you watch the show?"

"Of course. Amazing, as always."

Demi blushed a little, "Thank you."

Naya smiled and flicked her finger on Demi's nose.

"So are you coming home with me tonight?" Naya whispered.

"You didn't." They laughed, "Let me just go clean up and-"

"Or I can come with." Naya said in a flirtatious voice.

"We'll have time for this in the hotel, I'll be right back."

Demi pecked Naya's lips and ran to her dressing room. They had no idea that the small kiss they shared will be top news the next morning. It came so naturally, probably because they missed each other so much, that they forgot they weren't alone.

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Ok, we're all set for the video chat." James says, "You have two minutes girls."

James wasn't kidding when he said he'll make Demi work hard on this; she had to talk to Naya's manager to set the date and it wasn't easy at all, she had to talk to many people Jame found that could make the video chat happen. The couple decided they want to do it at home, where they feel most comfortable. Also, they wear regular clothes and barely had made up on. They wanted to keep it as simple and real as they could.

"I'm so excited!" Demi claps her hands, she's been waiting for this for two months.

"Me too. I'm so proud of you; as always, you want something and you get it."

Naya brush a tear off of Demi's eyes, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm really happy."

Naya smiles and cups her face, "Stop being so cute!" She captures her lips and they close their eyes.

"Oh you on air, girls." James says. When Demi looks at him, after breaking the kiss, she sees the evil smirk on his face, "We're even." He muttered.

The couple blush and giggles when they see the responses in the chat and think that Perhaps it wasn't such a bad way to start this off.

"Hey, guys! So I promised you we'd do a video chat and here we're."

"As you can see we're at home, just like a regular lazy afternoon. Not like we get a lot of those."

"Yeah, we need a whole crew and thousands of people watching us to get one." They laugh.

"So we don't have much time, let's start with your questions." Naya grabs the paper next to her and reads the first one, "Demi, now that you're pregnant does that mean you be releasing a new album soon?"

"What I can tell you is that I'm planning to take a break, but I can never stop making music." She smiles, "C'mon, babe. Another."

"Ok. Do you have baby names by now?" The couple laughs and looks at each other, "We _do_ have some, but you won't know until this little guy or girl will be born."

"Hey! It's a surprise, it's much more fun like that." Demi add when she sees that people begged for them to share.

"Exactly. I saw that someone asked about the sex of the baby, we don't want to know. It doesn't matter, we'll be thrilled to have either, as long as they healthy."

Naya takes Demi's hand in hers and give it a little squeeze. They've been through so much, it's unbelievable that they're actually here, happy and getting all this love.

"Someone asked what are my plans for the next months. So I'm still working on my album, I'm nearly done with that. It's due to come out next year or so. I won't be touring, but I'm hopping to have some small shows now and then."

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. You won't see us on live shows, but we're addicted to social media," Naya glares at her Demi so she corrects herself, "_I'm_ addicted. We'll keep you updated, that's for sure."

"Just no more Keeks of me sleeping." Naya groaned.

Demi giggles, "But that was so cute! You were like a little baby, I couldn't help myself." She pinches her wife's cheeks.

"You see? That's what I'm living with. And I can't even get mad at her." They smile at each other. Naya pecks Demi's lips, she can't resist the urge. And of course it makes everyone on the chat excited.

"Ok, move on." Demi laughs, "Lydia asked if we're planning a vacation and if so where." Demi smirk, "We may or may not be in the Caribbean next month."

"Oh and if you see us, be gentle. This one is already a mama bear." Demi poke her finger on Naya's side.

"A wife got to do what a wife got to do." Naya shrugs.

"Last one, how did your families react to the news?"

"Oh wow," Naya starts, "They were so happy, there were tears and hugs and songs.."

"It was crazy and it's coming from me. We got so much love from them, we are so thankful to have them in our lives." Demi place her hand on her chest and smiles.

"It's a perfect way to end this, because we want to say thank you to all of our fans that support us no matter what and send us so much love even when it gets rough. You're our second, or is it third now? Nevermind. You're our family and friends, we care about every single one of you and we appreciate everything you're doing for us."

Demi continues, "You already know that we're not just saying this, we mean every word. I want you to look at us and see that it is possible to get through everything and have the life that you want for yourself. We're here for you and we love you. Stay strong and we'll talk to you later!"

"We're off air." James says, he looks pleased.

"It was really good." Naya smiles at her wife.

"I'm glad we did this, I feel so.. Recharge." Demi says and place her head on Naya's shoulder.

* * *

Ideas and reviews are more than welcome.

'till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm still here!

**Thank you for all the great responses, you're amazing.**

*This one gets a little M rated at the end, just so you'd know.

*Sorry for ALL the mistakes.

* * *

*Flashback*

To say Demi was surprised was an understatement; she never had such a strong connection with someone she just met so quickly. Everyone saw her as a very social person, but the truth was Demi was shy around new people and had a hard time letting anyone in. With Naya it sort of just happened even when their first time together on set they had to kiss each other. Demi wondered how it happened and why she felt so at ease with Naya whenever she had free time; before she fell asleep, on "The X Factor" when there were commercials and even when she went to grab coffee at 'Starbucks'. She didn't think much of that, she used to obsessed over things all the time.

"Hey, Demi!" Lea called her.

Demi was on her way from the 'Glee' set to "The X Factor', she was a busy girl in those days.

The blue haired girl turned to her friend with a smile, "Hey, Lea. What's up?"

Lea and she became closer over the time; not like her and Naya, but Demi consider Lea as a close friend.

"Are you coming to Naya tonight, to watch _your_ _first_ episode with us?"

"I hope I'll make it, I have a lot of work with my team."

"You have to come, it's your first episode! And Naya is cooking, that you can't miss." Lea said in excitement.

Demi chuckled, "I'll do my best-"

"Great, see you later then. I have to go back. Bye, D!"

* * *

Nervously Demi knocked on Naya's door. She was exhausted, but after getting threatening texts from both Naya and Lea she had to come.

"Demi, you're here!" Naya's big smile caused Demi to smile too.

"You left me no choice." Naya frowned, "I'm kidding, I'm glad you invited me and happy to be here."

Naya grinned and moved so Demi could get it, "How was rehearsal?"

"Great, my girls are so talented."

It was Demi's first time at Naya's place; she looked around, impressed with how beautiful everything was.

"You have a beautiful home, Naya."

"Thanks." The other woman said and blushed, "Come on, Lea is in the living room."

Demi and Lea spoke while Naya finish making dinner. The young singer took in the scent and the warmth of the place. It felt like a home, not like her kind-of-empty place. Demi hadn't had much time to decorate her new home as she wanted so it felt a little cold to be there. Not like in Naya's; the brunette had pictures of and with family and friends, decoration that represented her personality and the walls were painted with warm colors.

After a while the three friends sat together, each holding her own plate, and waited for 'Glee' to start.

"Oh I forgot, I have great wine." Naya stood up, but froze, "Shit!" She turned to Demi, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Demi giggled, "It's fine."

"I have some soft drinks, I think-"

"I'm cool with just water, You guys can drink some wine. I won't go all crazy, take the bottle, lock myself in the bathroom and drink it all."

Lea and Naya looked at Demi for a couple of seconds and the three of them burst into laughter.

"Fine, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, it's about to start." Lea yelled after Naya.

Then it was time for 'Glee' to start and the girls were excited. At first, Demi hid her face in her hands, feeling embarrassed. By the time Santana and Dani sang their duet, Demi loosened up and the girls sang together. When it was time for the kiss, Demi's cheeks and ears turned red. It wasn't because Naya's lips were so soft and she had some interest in feeling them again, no. It was just awkward watching it on TV, with her friends and knowing the whole nation saw it.

"You're such a cute couple!"

Demi's head snapped to her side at Lea's comment.

"We are, aren't we." Naya smiled and winked at Demi, who was very nervous for a reason she didn't understand at that time.

After cleaning up, the girls talked for a short while and watched a movie together. At some point Demi probably fell asleep, because when she woke up the movie was replaced with 'Late Night with Jimmy Fallon', Lea was gone and Naya was nowhere to be found.

Demi stretched and grabbed her phone. She gasped when she saw the time was 1:00 am. She felt so embarrassed for falling asleep on Naya's couch and didn't know what to do.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Naya said, startling the younger girl.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Naya. I didn't-"

"You have nothing to to apologize for." She smiled and moved towards the couch, "I brought you a blanket, but now that you're awake you can take the guest bedroom."

"Thank you for being so nice, but I think I'll just drive home."

"No way I'm letting you go out so late. And you look like you really need to get a good sleep," Naya leaned close to Demi's face, "And I have the best beds in the world!" She whispered and caused Demi to giggle.

"Before you take me to your bed," Demi said flirtatiously, not knowing how she got her courage back, "Can I have a glass of water?"

Naya blinked a few times before answering, "Y-Yes, o-of course."

After Naya was back, Demi took her pills from her bag and took one of each and made sure she took all of them.

"Don't worry," She said to Naya when she saw the worried expression on her face, "These ones keeps me healthy.".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Usually she did mind; Demi didn't like feeling like a sick person, not after working so hard on getting clean and being sober. Yet again, with Naya things felt different.

"Come on, I'll show you where the bedroom is."

After Demi settled in and right before she turned off the light and went to sleep, Naya entered the room.

"I just want to know when you need to get up?"

"Around six, six thirty. Why?"

"Good, me too. I thought maybe I'd need to leave you a key or something, but we'll get to have breakfast together."

"Naya, thank you so much for being so nice and-"

"Stop it, that's what friends do." Naya had a small smile on her face, "Now sleep, we don't have too many hours."

Friends, right. They were friends and that was how friends behave with one another, the strange feelings she had weren't anything to worry about.

*End of flashback*

* * *

Naya is sitting in the studio, drinking coffee when she gets a call, "Hey, mom."

"You asked me this three hours ago! You have Demi's number, harass her." Since Yolanda Rivera got the news about her becoming a grandma soon, she made sure to be updated regularly; she's calling and texting Naya much more during the day, wanting to know everything about the pregnancy.

"I know you live far away.. No, mom.. Yes, I'm taking care of her. Of course, she's my wife."

"At the studio." Naya sights, "She's working too, but we're meeting for dinner later and then we'll drive home and go to sleep. Anything else you want to know?"

Naya blushed, "Mom! I'm hanging up now, Demi is on the other line."

"God, babe, you're a life saver!"

Demi giggled from the other side of the line, _"Did you get yourself into troubles again?"_

"We both know you're the trouble maker, D. No, my mom called me again, this time she asked about our sex life."

_"Oh God!" _Naya knew Demi was blushing hard, _"Our families are too excited. My sister keeps texting me baby names.. "_

"This child is going to get so much love."

_"They were created out of love so, you know."_

"Oh babe, you did not just get all cheesy on me. "

_"Shut up, you love me."_

"So much."

_"I love you too. Are we still on for dinner?"_

"Of course. I made reservations at our favorite place." Naya takes a sip from her coffee.

_"Great, I'll see you later. I have to go back."_

"Bye honey. Take care of yourself and our child."

Demi laugh, _"Will do. Bye, Nay."_

* * *

Naya gets up from her chair when she sees Demi coming her way. She takes a few steps forward and open her arms to welcome her.

"Hey, you. I missed you." Naya says and kiss Demi on the cheek.

"Missed you too, honey." Demi grins, "How was your day? Did you manage to finish that song you told me about this morning?" She asks and sits down.

"I did. We worked so hard today, the only break I took was when you called." Naya says and lays back in her chair.

"Oh poor baby." Demi takes her wife's hand and squeeze it, "Is there anything I can do to relax you?" She leans forward and whisper.

A smirk form on Naya's lips as she leans in, "Hmm Maybe when we get home-"

"D-Demi? N-Naya?" Two girls approach them, looking nervous and excited.

Both women clear their throat, thankful the girls haven't got to hear the end of Naya's sentence.

"Hey, girls. How are you doing?" Demi smiles at them.

"Good."

"Fine"

They say, looking between their two idols.

Naya giggles, "What are your names?"

"I'm Janna."

"And I'm Courtney. We love you so much!"

"Oh thank you, cuties." Naya says and look at her wife; she knows Demi gets really shy in those situations, even after all those years, "How old are you?"

"We're sixteen."

"And are you here by yourselves?" It was a fancy restaurant, it seemed weird for Naya that two teenagers were alone there.

"Our parents are over there," Janna points, "We just wanted to.. Maybe get a picture?"

"Of course! Demi says and they get up, "Come here."

The couple notice how the girls stare at Demi's small bump and then at Naya. Demi can't help herself and starts to laugh, causing the girls to blush.

"D! Be nice." Then she turns to the girls, "You can hug her, just be careful." She says calmly.

After taking pictures with the girls and signing for them, the couple got back to their dinner.

* * *

*Flashback*

When Naya saw Demi entered her kitchen she was sure the girl was the cutest person alive. Demi yawned and rubbed her eyes, wearing her pyjamas. Naya wanted to just go over to her and hug her. But that would've been weird, she didn't want Demi to think she was a perv.

"Morning." Demi greeted in a raspy voice.

_"Stop with those thoughts, Naya! She's younger than you and your co-worker and friend. Besides, you are a straight woman. So calm down."_

"Good morning. How's omelet, salad and orange juice for breakfast sounds?"

"Amazing, thank you." Demi stood next to her, "Do you need any help?"

"You can take the salad to the table and I'll be right there."

"Cool."

Naya's eyes were glued to Demi's ass as she walked, she almost burned their omelets.

_"I'm in trouble. Big, big trouble."_

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Why are you laughing all by yourself? It's creepy." Demi says and takes a bite of her food.

"I just remembered the morning after you slept in my place-"

"You mean, when you couldn't stop staring at me?" Demi smirks and arch her eyebrow at her wife.

Naya smirks back, "Well, what can I say? You were so sexy. I don't know how I controlled myself."  
"But seriously, I was so scared of all the feelings I had for you and.. Basically everything else."

Demi grabs her wife's hand and send her a soft smile, "I was terrified as well and we got our fair share of shit. And here we're, happier than ever." She reaches to brush some tears from Naya's face, "We fought for our love and now we can enjoy it. We're going to have our own family soon."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Dems."

"If anything I'm the lucky one." She kisses Naya's hand, "Let's go home."

Naya nodded and they payed the bill. Outside they meet dozen paparazzi photographers that, in the minute they spot them, start asking questions and taking their picture.

_"Hey, Hey, girls! Smile!"_

_"C'mon, stop for a second."  
_

_"Who's the father of your baby?"_

_"Aren't you scared he's going to have mental issues like you, Demi?"_

Naya stop, she clenches her jaw, ready to kill someone. She feels Demi tenses beside her and when she looks at her she sees her wife with red eyes, about to cry. She'll find a way to take care of this fucker, but first she needs to make sure Demi was alright. She holds her closer to her body and open the car door when they get there. She rushes to her side and once she's in, Naya drive from from there fast.

* * *

Demi enter their home and almost run to the bedroom. Naya lock the door and rushing after her. She sees Demi sitting on their bed, her face in her hands. A muffled sound of crying and sniffing breaks her heart. She throws herself on her knees, in front of Demi, and puts her hands on her crying wife's hands.

"Babe, stop crying and look at me." She says gently.  
"I know you're hurting, but please I need to see your eyes."

Demi lifts her head and Naya needs to take a deep breath. She doesn't know what she wants to do first; kill the asshole who said that horrible thing or cuddle her wife until she feels better.

"Honey, that idiot doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"He's right, Nay! What if I'll pass our baby my problems? I had it so bad, I don't want them to go through anything remotely close to that."

"And they won't, because they have us and we're going to make sure they'll be healthy. They're going to get so much love, They'll grow up to be spoiled brats."

"Don't call our child a brat!" Demi slightly push Naya, but doesn't smile, "It can get so dark and lonely. I'm scared."

"Babe, we're parents and our job is to be worried." Naya takes a seat next to Demi and wrap her arms around her, "We'll deal with whatever comes when it gets here. We'll support them and give them everything they need." She cups Demi's face, "I promised you when we got married that I'll stand by you and love you forever, that from that moment we're a unit. We went through some much and together we're invincible."

"I just want them to have the best life." Demi nuzzles her nose into Naya's neck.

"With a mother like you? They'll get the best of the best. There is not one doubt in my mind that our family is going to be amazing and that we have the strength to handle anything that'd come in our way."

"Thanks, Nay." Demi whisper.

"I love you," She rub Demi's belly, "the both of you."

"We love you too."

Demi pecks Naya's lips, but the other woman has other plans and she deepens the kiss. Slowly, Naya push Demi on her back and straddle her. The brunette goes for her girl's soft spot, right under her left ear and smirk when she hears Demi moan.

"Did your mom tell you we need to have sex? Are you going to report back?"

Naya looks at Demi in shock, "I can't believe you."

"What? Baby, where are you going?" She frowns when Naya gets off her hip and crawl to her side of the bed, "Why did you stop?"

"I don't know, D. Maybe talking about my mom when we're about to have sex turns me off."

"Oh come on, Nay." Demi gets closer to her, "I won't say another word, but we don't have to stop."

"I can't now, I have the picture of my mom in my head."

Demi pouts and trails her fingers on Naya stomach, "But you got me worked up and I waited all day to make love to my wife." She bites Naya's lips, "You won't refuse your pregnant wife, aren't you?"

They look at each other for a few seconds, lust and love in both pairs. Demi's hand unzips Naya's pant and sneak under them. She starts to circle her wife clit slowly. Naya tries to stay strong under her wife's eyes, but the touch feels so good.

"I love how wet you get for me." She didn't always talk dirty, but when she does it drive Naya crazy.

Demi keeps stroking and pinching Naya's clit and kissing her neck. Naya bucks her hips against Demi's hand, feelings so close.

"Fuck, babe. You're so good at it. I'm going to cum, don't stop."

When Naya cums, Demi pecks her lips a few times and rest her head on her chest.

"I want you naked and on my face. Now" Naya husk and pinch Demi's nipple. Demi is too aroused to say anything, she pushes herself from Naya and takes her clothes off. The way Naya looks at her makes Demi get more wet than she's already been. When she's done Naya pull her on top of her and waste no time licking and sucking on her clit.

"Damn Dems, you're dripping."

"Please, baby. Keep going, I need you so badly."

After Naya makes Demi cum, twice, the couple cuddles and drift to a sweet night's sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think and what you want to see next.

'till next time.


End file.
